


Moments to love

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Victuuri Summer Loving 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: 'Times I remember how much I love you.'-A secret friend's gift for Summer Loving event.





	1. Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/gifts).

> _[[Sorry it's too late... and I'm still fixing stuff, Sum, FORGIVE ME-]]_
> 
> This work is a mix of the prompts given by [Sum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/).
> 
> EDIT: I was outlining or whatever this thinking in the 18 server Bingo.. but as I needed to write it first.. BUT, Sum let me put it on the bingo collection anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor watches Yuuri in Barcelona's GPF banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again--- Thank you so so much to [Nik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki) and [Daff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/) for beta this chapter.

Well, it wasn’t gold, but he can’t say that was disappointing. It was a hell of weekend, so many things happening in so few days!!  
  
He watches at Yuuri mingling with other skaters, drinking and moving around. A little tipsy, yes, but certainly not drunk like last year’s banquet. He’s glad.  
  
It’s not that Victor didn’t enjoy Sochi’s, not at all. It was the first time in a while where he can say he _felt_ something, and he _loved_ it. However, after knowing how much sadness it carried he couldn’t hope for Yuuri to repeat a day like that. Then, _this_: yes, Yuuri is drunk; yes, he’s being a mess. But he is happy.  
  
The gap between both drunk Yuuris is too huge but so subtle at the same time, only someone who truly knew him would see it. Victor was able to tell them apart now. He could _see_ the difference, the almost black out inebriated Yuuri wasn't simply a happy drunk. Before, there was not even a bit of self-awareness in sight, trying to drown his sadness but dragging his character along. However, this Yuuri isn't yet out of control, just uninhibited and free.  
  
Though he'll be embarrassed by tomorrow for sure.  
  
How glad is Victor of being able to _see_ that comparison now, knowing he was part of that change! He really loves this man and enjoys seeing him having fun.  
  
He’s never quite enjoyed banquets, but he can now, just from watching Yuuri. And that he does, he watches through the evening as he talks with other attendants. Dancing from friend to friend, glass in hand, laughing. Even from afar he can tell Yuuri’s having fun. But then, it happens.  
  
Yuuri turns. And he lays his eyes on him. And he smiles.  
  
Oh, _that smile_. And then he just sprints - as he has done multiple times to random people today - to Victor.  
  
“_Vikuto_-!! Vic? Victor!” Yuuri looks down for a second, as he gets a hold of Victor’s jacket by the waist. Then, looks up again, bright smile all over his face. Soft… so much softer than any of the smiles he’s showed to any today.  
  
“Hi there,” Victor says smiling in return, just a little bit more enamored than before, and takes the glass from his hand just before he drops it.  
  
“Did… did you know?” Yuuri continues quietly, hugging him closer now he got both hands free, “I love you.” And proceeds to nuzzle against his chest, glasses askew, bubbling a little more.  


And Victor’s smile broadens.

  
  
He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you felt the love- And that you liked how I did portrait of Viktor and Yuuri here, even if it's just few words.  
I did an idiot mistake in the drawing so I was trying to fix it before posting~ but it's now only on my sketchbook so alalallaalla
> 
> The drawing [on twitter](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1175889830724689921).
> 
> \--
> 
> PS: Last month I've seen lots of questions about the tag A Plant Wrote This and I wanted to write a post for it, but as I forgot, a summary for now: I got the plant role in fluff bang last year (love mods<3). Some of my Evils wanted to become a plant too, I just asked them -at the moment- as Plant Manager was to post their worst with the tag to know which works were theirs.


	2. Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just moved to St. Peter, Yuuri now can watch Viktor in his home rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Just to clarify, I've written Viktor as _Victor_ in his POV because I think he sees himelf as Виктор in Russian or Victor for foreign languages. Other russians would use Viktor or Victor as they want, but I think Viktor gets biased to C because it was how was established by ISU members and stuff, and just followed its way because _why not_.  
I don't think he gets bothered by any way his fans write him and just kept the duality of the name anyway.
> 
> Meanwhile, Yuuri knew about him as ヴィクトル -being a 12 year old boy learning English ク→k, and being fanboy getting Russian magazines к→k, then got _Viktor_ in head. When he got more into Internet there were Vik/ctor by fans, and he just goes with the way he already got in mind.]
> 
> \--
> 
> NOW- Sorry for the super delayed chapter, but I hope you like it, Sum!!!! This got much longer than the previous one, lalalla~
> 
> Thanks to [Cary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/) and [Bic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriapyrrhi) for beta it (don't blame them if you see a mistake, between trying to replicate English by a foreign mind and my way of talking, it goes weird multiple times.)  
Also thanks to [Dye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeingdoll/) and [Nir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neer/) for helping with Russian mind, and [Nik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki/) for help checking my mind.

He was staring. He knew it but couldn’t bring himself to stop. Yuuri’s always delighted in watching Viktor skate, but he also enjoys to watch him in general. However, one thing Yuuri never thought he could really love was watching him talk.

He loved to see Viktor talking to friends, to family, to random pedestrians; talking to any person who he allows himself to be silly with, wildly gesturing as he explains his point. It was a whole world of difference from the _suave_ persona he showed to the press. He was now talking to Georgi wearing such happiness on his sleeve.

Yuuri never really noticed it before. Not that he could anyway: he had only watched Viktor on TV and the Internet. There _were_ some peeks of it in his social media’s pictures and videos -with Makkachin or Chris mostly- but not nearly enough to make it noticeable; always trying to show the cool person the fans loved. Even though Yuuri thought fans really would have loved this goofy Viktor he watched through last year.

First in the onsen, then being Hasetsu’s darling and permanent-tourist - now Yuuri got the first hand experience of seeing Viktor immersed in his natural habitat. He couldn't even grasp the situation completely yet. And, while watching Viktor has been a constant in his life since Yuuri was a kid, now that he was living it himself... how could he not watch him now, knowing that they both are in the place that made the older skater who he is?

Watching this, which is so far from his built persona that surely no fan nor press could imagine, it’s like being in a dream… if it weren’t for all the yelling happening in the place. Yakov Feltsman yelling at everyone as they didn’t listen, Yurio yelling back, Mila just having a good time, Georgi… moping?, and Viktor just not caring about it all. They all seemed pretty energetic, though? (That should be good then.)

Actually, he could understand why the coach keeps yelling at them (he even feels a little better about Celestino now; he and Phichit-kun were model students in comparison). Yuuri’s still pretty alien to everything, but he’s part of this now and is happy.

Still, the best part of the whole new setting is being able to watch Viktor living like a normal being. But it’s just in moments like now he could do it: not everyone in the team has the same schedule for the ice. Especially because Viktor needs his own separately from Yuuri’s or he’ll never get training done. (Yuri’s words. Even if they’re true.)

But sometimes all of them get to have some time on the ice together, and he loves to watch how everyone interacts while doing drills. He enjoys this; they look like a family. A family with awful table manners, that is never quiet and even throws food in middle of meals, but takes care of each other.

He was still staring Viktor and Georgi chatting as Yakov focuses on Yurio. After being still for a while, he skates to the board to take a break and fetch some water. He doesn’t notice someone approaching until they stop beside him.

“Hey, Yuri!”

He turns to see Mila lifting a waving hand at him as she leans against the barrier.

“Hi,” he replied not knowing what to say. Being new here and all, he was still nervous about how to act.

"Looking at Viktor, I see?" she said with a grin, cocking her head.

"Yeah," replies Yuuri looking back to the ice. "They have been talking for a while already." At least that was an easy topic, everyone knew about his Viktor fan status.

"Wondering about what?"

"Nah, it's just… he looks happy. In Hasetsu -_my hometown_\- he was like this with my family and friends. I like to see the same here, too." Yuuri smiled at her.

"Oh," Mila sighes as her smile falters a little. "Well, they used to be friends."

"Used to?" he replies a bit confused.

"Hm. Used to," she replies looking to the pair in question, and continues after a moment, "Yeah. From what I know, they were good friends when teens. But with time, it seemed like Viktor was closing himself off."  
_Oh._

"I met them later, so I've only heard they were pretty close. What I've seen is how he's gotten more and more… plastic? Fake, with years, but mostly to the public. I was never aware it was the same for us though, but how he changed later... when we were back from Sochi he was like a different person. I saw it there. He was fake to us too, just... differently. He’s not super cold to us or anything, he’s like a... distant cousin, sort of?

“Like this relative you only see in family meetings and you get along just fine and joke, but you really don’t know anything about his life except for some gossip, nothing from him _himself_? And, yeah, at the rink not everyone is friends, but we still know when something happens to one of us. But with Viktor? He’s all focused faces and smiles. He talks with us yet it’s…” she finishes mumbling, before looking back to Yuuri’s eyes.

“After the banquet there was a sparkle, he was talking a lot about anything -mostly you- and daydreaming. He was like excited puppy!” Mila laughs to herself before going quiet again. “However, a while later he got to look so lost, he didn’t care to fake smiles outside the press...”

He flinches at the last line. She notices and grins at him again.

"Don't worry. I heard you didn't even remember it -_Ah, and blame Yuri for it_-. Anyway, we were still not close enough for him to rely on us, so we couldn't help either.

"But then, he just took Makkachin and flew abroad! Let me tell you, he only told Coach Yakov the same day- he was angry for so long!" she giggles. "And later… Georgi says this was the Viktor he knew, just had forgotten. He didn't realise either, the fool!"

Both return to watch Viktor and Georgi chatting cheerfully. He couldn't imagine this wasn't the same picture from a year ago. That the picture he loves is not one he came to find here in Russia, but that bloomed along with himself in Japan.

"I'm glad you got into his life, Yuri Katsuki: for his sake, but not for his alone." Then Mila pats his shoulder on her way to leave the ice.

Yuuri evaluates what he just learned for a few moments, bottle immobile in his hands, and he grins, resolved. He drinks the water and tosses the bottle into his bag, before skating away from the board towards the chatting pair.

Georgi notices him when he gets closer, then just nods and shows a pleasant smile. “Well. I have pressing matters to attend now; must continue this conversation later. See you, Vitya,” says Georgi switching from Russian.

“Ah, sure. Later,” replies Viktor likewise, confused.

Yuuri slows down just to stop next to Viktor, and places a hand between his shoulder blades to catch his attention.

Viktor turns his head, giving him a happy grin. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Yuuri smiles back and, still full of emotions, he blurts, “Good to see you happy like this. I love seeing you happy. I’ve told you how much I love you?” looking directly to Viktor’s eyes.

Pink tints Viktor’s cheeks before replying, “Yes, you have,” and makes a movement for Yuuri to lean in as to share a secret. Then, smirking, he completes, “I don’t mind you telling me again, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other notes, Mila misses some articles because Russian doesn't use them and it's weird to learn them.  
Headcanon goes that Viktor gets better at them because more time learning and because French has articles too, so gets the idea better than a 18yo girl who mostly passes talking in Russian.
> 
> Mila calls Yuuri the same way as Yuri because is the name she heard all her life. Yuuri catches the difference, I don't. For me both Yuris are the same sound~
> 
> It may have sounded super redundant, but I tried to show how overflowed by wonder Yuuri was with all *sweats*
> 
> \--  
I'll upload the it later, but you can find my art on [twita](https://twitter.com/boredBaph) or [tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com).
> 
> \--  
PS: Yuuri's t-shirt is just slightly too much similar to a t-shirt I have since 15 years ago lalalalalal
> 
> EDIT: Hi there, please vote for this [survey on twitter](https://twitter.com/yoitrainingweek/status/1195501953620627456) to see if there is interest in a YoI theme week.


End file.
